Manuelita (Reboot)
Manuelita is an upcoming Argentine-American musical adventure comedy-drama film that is a remake and reboot of the 1999 film with the same name. Plot To be added... Characters *Rosario Sánchez Almada and Angela Galuppo as Manuelita - The female protagonist of the movie. She was full of exploring when she was born. As a child, she had a red rose hat. As a grown up, she wore a yellow hat. *Cecilia Gispert and Elijah Wood as Bartolito - The male protagonist of the movie. He is Manuelita's childhood friend, then boyfriend in their grown years, and then husband. He's a greaser and mechanic. As a child, he had on a brown vest with a white collar and a blue hat. As a grown up, he wore on a full white jack on and wore grey pants and a gray hat. *'Dopi' - Bartolito's best friend. He originally wore a red and orange shirt then wore red overalls. He also wears glasses, since he is a mole. *'Mr. and Mrs. Turtle' - Manuelita's parents. They with their daughter and Grandpa. *'Grandpa Turtle' - Manuelita's grandpa and Mrs. Turtle's father. He is possibly a widow, since his wife isn't around. *'The Headmistress' - Bartolito's mother. *'The Bullying Crooks' - They were shown as antagonists at the beginning of the movie. They like to make fun of others, mostly Manuelita and Bartolito for being together. However, later on, they changed and told Bartolito of Lunarito's tragic past. At the end, they became police cops. *Ruben Cerda and Ken Page as Lunarito - A large, burly, towering, dark-hearted alligator snapping turtle who is the true main antagonist of the movie. He intends to marry Manuelita (much to the latter's dismay) and defeat his two other competitors for her affections: François (whom he tries to kill him to make sure the rat helped him find her) and Bartolito. He has three sharp horn-like spikes on his head, a crocodile-like face, human-like fingers, sharp fingernail-like claws, a spiked carapace and a dinosaur-like tail with a line of sharp spikes. As a child, he wore a propeller cap. As a grown-up, he also wore a long flowing black cape with red interior and collar and had a quick temper. He is based off Bowser/King Koopa from the Super Mario franchise and Grand Duke of Owls from Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle. *'The Gator Minions' - Lunarito's henchmen. Their designs are very similar to the design of Ben Ali Gator. *'The Vulture' - Lunarito's pet vulture. *'Captain Pig' - The second antagonist of the film. He and his crew take Manuelita hostage. After their ship sank, they were left stranded in the middle of nowhere. *'The Singing Mice' - They were on Captain Pig's ship and befriended Manuelita. They cheered her up and managed to escape the ship. They left to travel their own way. *'The Old Turtle' - A turtle with curls and a pink bonnet. She helped Manuelita and the mice arrive to Paris. She later left and traveled off in the blue. *Jean Reno as François - The third antagonist of the film. He is a sly, greedy rat who owns a model place. He used Manuelita under the pretense of making her famous. He is forced by Lunarito to help him to find Manuelita. *'Coco Liche' - A turkey with nervous affections. She's in charge of the fashion show and likes to be called "Coco". Songs Transcript For a Transcript of Movie Idea, see Manuelita (Reboot)/Transcript Trailer Transcript Gallery Dcxsbkr-7eb7b594-1a5f-41fc-8292-846bfdc136dd.jpg|Manuelita Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animation Category:Argentine animated films Category:American animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romantic Films Category:Action Category:G-Rated films Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Miramax Films Category:A. Film A/S Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:Munich Animation Film Category:Megatrix S.A.U. Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Duncan Studio Category:Kroyer Films Category:Illusion Studios Category:Unfinished Category:Films set in Argentina Category:Films set in Louisiana Category:Films set in the Caribbean Category:Films set in France Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners